blues_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Camrie
Camrie, the Aggressive Blogger, is one of Camrie's main OCs. Her song is For the Love of A Daughter by Demi Lovato Biography When Camrie was a little girl, she was daddy's little princess, that is until her little sister Daphne was born when Camrie was nearly four. Then her dad suddenly became possessive and abusive over all of them, more so Camrie and her mother. Camrie was cast aside as the unwanted child in her father's eyes. Her dad soon got into hanging with the wrong crowd and became big in the mafia area. and after countless beatings and attempts to leave from her mom, her father hired a hitman to kill her and get her out of the way, because the kids were the only means of bringing him money, and he couldn't lose what he had made so much of. For years Camrie had known of what her father had done, but she never spoke a word in fear. Fast forward years later, after her father had been put in prison after being discovered for what he had done to his late wife. Camrie was left with nowhere to go, as her older sister Bella had moved across the country, and her younger sister Daphne had bounced back and forth between several relatives that seemed to only favorite her. So Camrie moved in with Maya and Ariel and Ariel's mother and half-sister. Her father showed back up wanting to take her back, to which Crystal jumped in and stated she intended on adopting Camrie with Camrie's consent. Camrie gladly accepted, and had officially become part of the family. Long after, she met Drake, a loud partying fuckboy. They had developed small feelings for each other and Drake wanted to take Camrie out to a party in order for her to let lose for her 19th birthday, since she had always been so pure and on track with her life. She agreed, and they went off and accidentally got wildly drunk at this party, resulting in the accidental making of Vanity. But Drake wasn't ready for a child, so he ran off for nearly a year, getting his head and his thoughts jumbled, and came back ready to start a family with Camrie, but he discovered Mars had already begun to take his place. Ten Words that Describe Camrie # Dramatic # Girly # Loud # Bossy # Intelligent # Organized # Impatient # Responsible # Independent # Salty Trivia * Camrie named Vanity after the matching tattoos her and Drake woke up with the morning after the party, that neither remember getting. The tattoo guy believed that their "relationship" reminded him of one of the seven deadly sins, being Vanity (Pride) * her and Mars have three other girls, Amber, Phoebe and Amethyst (Amity) * Camrie can't swim * Camrie only takes her necklace off when she takes a shower, it's a bit gross, but her locket is full of a few of her mother's ashes, because she thinks this way her mother will always be with her. * Camrie is one of my only two ocs that are religious, her being catholic * Believed in Santa until she was like 17 * Started out being based off me af, then I was like nah that's dumb, so now she's the exact opposite of me XD * She was born with the blonde in her bangs, it's a family trait * has a scar on her right shoulder from where her drunken father once cut her with his broken bear bottle * can't have chocolate because she gets a little nuts.... * can speak five languages other than English fluently, including German, French, Mandarin, Japanese and Spanish * She can sing in Japanese very well, her and Aubree like to team up often and do covers of anime openings in either Japanese or English, depending Category:Females Category:Camrie's OC's Category:Storyline Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Gemini Category:Straight Category:Camrie's Secondary OC's